All by himself
by Awesome Incarnate
Summary: Goku can't sleep, so he tries something that he used to do with his grandfather... Warnings: Shota, sexual content.


Is it appropriate? Absolutely not. Do I care? Take a wild guess.

I should disclaim: I don't own Dragonball. Done now.

-----

All by himself

-----

Night was falling. In the growing twilight around his mountain home, Goku swiftly finished up his chores for the day. He stacked the rest of the firewood, put the axe away, and went inside to say goodnight to his grandfather.

In his little house, he gazed into the little orange ball that Gohan had become after being killed by the moon-monster. Goku still hadn't quite figured out how his grandfather was now a ball, but that was the way it was. Perhaps the four stars were his eyes and ears. Or maybe his arms and legs. The boy imagined that it must be one of those things that 'he would understand when he was older,' as Grandpa had used to say all the time.

"Hello, Grandpa." Goku said to the ball. "Today I went down to the river again and caught some fish..." He proceeded to tell Gohan the minutiae of his day. The old man had always asked when he was still alive, so he must still want to know, right? Goku wished he could still sit on his grandfather's lap and tell him, but that would be hard now, since Gohan no longer had a lap.

As he neared the end of the story, Goku started taking off his clothes so he could sleep. Although it wasn't particularly warm at this time of year, he and Gohan had always slept in the nude together in their one little bed in the corner.

After he finished the retelling of his day, Goku said goodnight to Gohan and leapt into bed, crawling under the covers and closing his eyes for sleep.

---

With the darkness now complete, Goku sat up in bed, pulling on his hair in frustration. He couldn't sleep. He climbed out of bed and wandered outside to relieve himself against a tree, struggling a little bit with the process as his thing was all hard again. While he emptied himself, Goku looked up and the nearly-full moon. He always felt itchy at this time of the month, like something was right underneath his skin. He finished his business and, shivering a little in the cold, ran back indoors.

Inside, he saw that the small room was lit by his grandfather, who was glowing again. "I'm sorry, Grandpa. I didn't mean to wake you up. I just can't sleep." The ball said nothing, of course. "I wish you still had hands, so you could help me like you used too."

The boy yawned and climbed back into his bed. A few more minutes of restlessness, and he looked up at the still-glowing ball. "You can't sleep either, huh?" He said to it.

Gohan used to always help him when couldn't sleep. He used to say it was because Goku's penis would get hard. That made it hard to sleep. He had always helped Goku get it soft again, and Goku would help him, so they could both sleep. Goku thought that maybe he should try to do it himself this time. All he had to do was grab it, like this...

He paused, and got up to get his grandfather. "Maybe this'll help you sleep too. Even if you don't have a dick anymore." He said, employing a word he had learned from Gohan.

Once he was sitting back on the bed, he put Gohan between his legs. "Maybe if rub it on you, it'll be the same?" So he grabbed himself in one hand and started rubbing against the cool surface of the ball. It felt nice, but still nothing like when Grandpa had done it for him. "I wish you still had a body, Grandpa."

Goku stopped what he was doing. This wasn't working. Then he remembered that sometimes, he really couldn't sleep, Gohan would take one of his fingers, and stick it up... maybe he could try that. Taking his free hand from the ball, he tried to stick it up his bum, like Gohan had, but he couldn't reach around himself properly, and it wouldn't go in far enough.

Looking around the room, Goku spotted his grandfather's Nyoibō, the magical staff that had passed onto him when Gohan had died. He got up and retrieved it, and lay down on the bed again. He set Grandpa under his chin and raised his legs into the air as far as they would go, and tried to push the end of the pole into himself.

It hurt, and it wouldn't go in. Suddenly remembering that Gohan had always had Goku suck on his fingers first, he put the end of Nyoibō in his mouth, making it wet. Then he tried inserting it again, and it slid in a little easier. It felt good, almost as good as Gohan's fingers had, but it was taking both of his hands to keep it in place, and there was nothing to give his dick any attention...

Another idea hit the boy. He brought his tail around to his belly and wrapped the end of it around himself, using that to rub it up and down. Now, that felt better, except that Nyoibō was stuck, and he couldn't push it in any further. "Nyoibō, extend." He whispered, and the pole lengthened by about an inch, pushing farther into him than Grandpa had ever done. That hit just the right spot, and Goku cried out, lifting his abdomen from the bed.

He stopped. This still wasn't quite what he wanted. The feel of fur on his dick was not quite right, not quite as good as the sensation of actual fingers massaging his organ. He had to think of something else. He removed the magical staff from himself, and sighed as he dropped it on the floor and went back to using his hands to touch himself. His tail lay placid on his belly as he worked, twitching occasionally.

Goku smiled as he figured out the answer to his problem. His tail swung around and positioned he positioned it at the recently vacated entrance. He hadn't wetted it, but his hole was stretched enough that it didn't really matter. His fifth appendage slid quickly into his bum, although it was wider than the pole, and he worked it as far up as it would go.

Now, that was better. Almost perfect, in fact. He could move the tail at will, rubbing it against everything inside him, and his fingers on his dick, though not as practiced as Gohan's had been, were just right.

He kept pushing his tail further and further in, until it was at that spot. Then, he kept it there, rubbing as hard as he could. He sped up his hand's pumping--that had been the one thing that had always made him mad about when his grandfather did this, that he was too slow--and finally finished, squirting great globs of the sticky white stuff all over himself; some of it hitting Gohan's ball.

"There, Grandpa. Maybe now we can s-s-sleep." The boy yawned, and let the darkness take him away.

---

Just after sunrise, Bulma stopped her car just outside the small house. Hut, really. It looked to only have one room. but the Dragon Radar insisted that one of the Dragonballs was inside. "Hello?" She called. "Anyone home?"

Nobody answered, so she just walked right in. There was no door anyway, so ﻿what did they expect?

The sight that greeted the girl on the inside was not what she had been expecting. The Dragonball was there, lying beside a naked, sleeping boy on a small bed. The boy was covered in dry semen, and she could have sworn that was a tail stuck up his butt. What the hell was this, some kind of kiddy porn shop?

Whatever. She crept slowly across the room, and reached over the kid for her prize.

---

end

---

There. My grand entrance onto the scene. Ta Da! That's all. Goodbye now.


End file.
